


Elastic Attraction

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Age Swap, M/M, im not finishing this go read jackpot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(DISCONTINUED) Ageswap AU: The Hunter Examination had just begun. A young Magician and an older, green clad and awfully dorky man meet. What could possibly be bad about this? The fact that said magician is an absolute psycho? Well, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magician x Naivety x Blooming Friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed some age swap hisogon so uhhh yeah  
> this fic will probably go through all of the hunter exam (at least parts that i want to include haha)  
> ye  
> this will get p raunchy later btw

Gon stepped into the tunnel, after taking the elevator down to the hunter examination site. A 28 year old Gon stretched, sighing. “I’m glad I got here on time.” He thinks out loud, searching through the competition. Many people of many different backgrounds lined the dark green tunnel. Being a whopping 6’3” and quite muscular, he towered over most of the others, intimidating them. But he still wore that look of childlike innocence. His large brown eyes never changed, they were still just as bright as they always were. 

The man scanned over the crowd again. Lots of average looking, low budget character design. Except for a few. But what really caught his attention was a tuft of bright red hair that was dwarfed by the rest of the men here. ‘A kid? He made it here?’ Gon thought to himself, pushing through the crowd to satisfy his curiosity, most of the men made a path for him, even though he had no ill intentions. 

Hisoka felt something. Something large and idiotic heading straight for him. He whipped around, a bit tense. But, he relaxes once their eyes meet. Those soft brown eyes couldn’t hold any bad vibes, ever. His yellow, cat like eyes narrowed, and he smiled. “Hello there.” He simply greeted, his voice a bit high pitched, average for a 12 year old. Gon smiled back, a big, doofy grin adorning his somewhat defined face. “Hi! I’m Gon! What’s your name, little guy?” Hisoka pouted a bit. “Little guy? Don’t take me so lightly.” He half joked, half meant it. He wasn’t so sure. “But, I’m Hisoka.” The red haired child offered a playful grin. This man…He gave off some kind of aura. It made Hisoka feel a fire within himself, it burned brighter and brighter. He was getting those…urges again. He wanted to fight. Kill someone. Injure someone. Make them bleed, beg for mercy…And then they’d make that face. THAT face. That face that would send him into a frenzy. 

He pushed those thoughts away. He’d kill this idiot later. He was nice, so it’s only polite. “Can you do magic tricks? You look like a magician!” Heh. That’s the first time he was called a magician instead of a clown. “Of course I can.” Hisoka mused. “All kinds, card tricks, illusions-” Thump. Hisoka felt someone bump pretty damn roughly into his shoulder, and they just kept walking. He felt his heart flutter. He could repress his urges for a little while with this rude-ass. “Excuse me.” Hisoka turned to face the man, who slowly turned around. “What the hell do you want, kid?” He grumbled. “You’re not fit to be here. Go home to your mom, or somethin’.” Hisoka glared. How insensitive. He didn’t even have a family anymore! Where just would he go? “I don’t plan on it.” He closes his eyes. “Now, apologize.” The man scoffs. “You’ve got some nerve, kid!” He pulls out a blade, it being just a simple dagger. Hisoka raises an eyebrow, giving a look that said ‘Is that all?’ The man snarls a curse, before charging. Hisoka disappears. Gon gasps. Where did that kid go? Did he flee? No. He was…right behind that guy! In a flash, Hisoka has a poker card up to the man’s neck. “Now, let’s just extinguish those arms, shall we?” The man lets out a stifled yell as his arms dissolve into flower petals, red ones. Gon stares both in horror and in wonder. The man’s screams slowly die, as does he. He falls to the ground with a ‘thunk,’ and all the candidates move quickly away from Hisoka. Gon, however, moved closer. He didn’t seem to think of the guy Hisoka just killed. 

“Wow! You moved so fast! That’s so cool!” The green clad man was gushing over how cool Hisoka is, as the man’s blood seeps everywhere. “How do you do it?” Gon’s eyes sparkle. Hisoka feels a light blush come over him. But, you couldn’t see it with the white face paint. No one’s ever complimented him, or been this impressed. Everyone’s always called him a horrible monster of a child. He was kicked out of 4 schools for attempted murder, if that paints a picture of how horrifying the boy could be. But this guy…he’s genuinely interested. “I trained by myself.” He simply replied. “Oh? Wah, all by yourself?” Gon tilted his head. “That’s amazing, Hisoka!” Hearing the man saying his name was something he could get used to.  
The Hunter Exam had begun.


	2. Lies X Heart-Pounding X Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into Swindlers Swamp we go. Hisoka is so easily bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a roll with these  
> i might have the next chapter done by tonight!! wow

Running, running running. That is all Hisoka could really remember. Nothing exciting. Other than the pleasant sight of Gon’s determined face. And sweat pouring down it. Something about that sight made Hisoka feel warm. Not even in his crotch, either. In his heart. He gazed at the man beside him, as they trudged through the swamp. Swindler’s Swamp, was it? This place was boring. Hisoka huffed. “Gon, this is boooring.” He whined. “Boring?” Gon let out a long breath, still keeping pace. “This is really fun!” Hisoka tilted his head. “Hn? What do you mean? We’re just getting all muddy and nothing interesting has happened yet…” For a psycho murderer, he seemed like any old twelve year old. “I just like seeing new things. Sorry if this isn’t interesting to you, there’s not much we can do…” Gon gives an apologetic smile to the smaller boy. Hisoka was just barely 5 feet tall, anyway. He had to tilt his head down to look at him. The red haired boy crosses his arms, still running at the same pace. “Well, we can.” Gon gives him a strange look, nearly tripping and falling on his face in the mud. “A-ah? How?” Hisoka shoots a jesting look, his lips curling into a smile a kid would get just before they put a bucket of water over a door, waiting for their victim. 

“Follow me.” Hisoka chimed, as he veered into the forest. “H-Hey! Wait up!” Gon tails after the young magician, as all the other candidates sighed a sigh of relief. Hisoka dashed through the forest, still smiling that playful smile. “Hisoka! You’re acting like you’ve been here before-” The boy turns his head to look at Gon, giggling. “Y-You…Know this place?” Hisoka giggled. “Of course! Now try and keep up, old man.” Gon laughs. “Old man? I’m not old enough to be your dad yet!” Hisoka gives a rare, sunshine-like smile. “When you are, can I call you an old man?” Gon, still running at top speed, grins back. “Sure, Hisoka.”  
\--

“Here we are, this is the place!” Hisoka stopped by a lake side, on a flat, open piece of land. “Ooooh.” Gon was awestruck. The fog made the small clearing look gorgeous, somehow. “It’s wondrous, huh?” Hisoka unconsciously licks his lips. Gon stepped closer to the younger boy, now by his side. The boy looked up at the older man, blinking a few times, trying to sort out his thoughts of him. “Yeah.” Gon simply replied, it being half a breath. Should he test Gon’s strength now? He supposes so.  
They were all alone, not like anyone would know if he accidentally killed the man.

Hisoka moved in a flash, Gon sucked in a breath, and before he could even move, the boy had grabbed his arms behind his back, and with a swift kick to the ankles, knocked him on to his ass. Gon winced at the pain, but was then fully focused on the young boy straddling his crotch, with a poker card to his neck. Both were silent, observing each other. “Woah! Hisoka! You did that thing again! Where you completely disappear!” Gon looked more impressed than terrified. Once again, Hisoka was taken aback, only averting Gon’s bright eyes for a second. “You’ve got such a strong spirit.” Hisoka said, pulling the card away. He leans in, his mouth hovering next to the man’s ear. “I really like that about you.” He whispers, now just happily sitting on Gon’s lower half. 

“You’re really something, Hisoka.” Gon adds. Looking the young boy up and down. He didn’t feel threatened, as he already trusted and liked Hisoka. Yeah, he was insane, but he was also insanely strong. Gon admired him. He wanted to be as strong as this young boy. He was so fast, and just flat out talented. Hisoka puts a hand on Gon’s face, caressing him lightly, in fascination. Gon didn’t object, and just let the much smaller boy touch his face, and his jaw line. Both didn’t seem to have words for this moment, silently staring into each other’s eyes. Hisoka felt something inside his chest, that warm feeling again. He had no clue what it was. It wasn’t lust. It was something a bit more painful. 

Whatever. He didn’t want to try and have a mental breakthrough right now. He got off of the man, another grin playing on his lips. “You’re fun to play with, Gon.” The black haired man smiled. “I’ll…take that as a compliment.” He pats the smaller boy roughly on the back, as they take off. “Do you know the way to the 2nd Phase?” Hisoka scoffs. “Of course! Don’t take me so lightly.”


	3. Tricks X And X Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [R-18 KIDDIES]  
> Trick tower, huh? That sounds fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really really quick smut bc i sorta lost interest halfway through  
> but the next chapter will probably be longer than this,,,,

Trick tower, huh? Sounded like something Hisoka would have a blast with. He grinned, as they were all set on top of the gigantic tower. A few tried to climb down, but were swiftly eaten by creatures. How pitiable. Gon was gawking at the height, Hisoka pulled him away. “Don’t fall off.” He simply murmurs. “Ah, we gotta look for an entrance…” The two inspect the tiles, the most suspicious ones. And, before they knew it, they were both tumbling down into a dark room. 

“Mmmnng.” Gon groans. He broke Hisoka’s fall. “Sorry about that.” Hisoka comments, still sitting on top of him. He gets up, striding over to the pedestals. There being two watches with an X and an O on each button, respectively. He puts one on, and tosses the other to Gon. Who catches it as he gets up. “It seems we have to work together. We make group decisions.” Gon smiles. “Oh? That’s easy!” So carefree. Both of them press the O button, and the door opens. This was going to be quite the struggle. Hisoka had a bad feeling about this.   
\--  
“You two lose.” A pink haired girl chuckles. “That’s 40 hours you have to spend in a room, sorry~” She cackles again, as Hisoka glares. Leaving a betting challenge to Gon was probably the worst decision of his life. Oh well. It was bound to happen. He would have made the same choices as Gon. He sighs. Not like he could do anything, and none of these people made him really excited. Booooring. A bridge extended to another side of the ring, and Gon and Hisoka stepped on to it. “S-Sorry. I really messed up…” Hisoka smiles, trying to reassure him. “Oh, it’s ok. We can make up for lost time.” Gon gives a wary look. “Are you sure, Hisoka? You can be mad at me, you know.” Hisoka closes his eyes. “It’s a waste of energy.” Hisoka then quickly thought to himself. ‘Do you know how hard it is to stay mad at you?’ 

As they kept on walking down the long, dark hallway, Hisoka was on high alert. What if losing most of their hours just meant ‘let’s just kill them anyway’? His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and everything seemed normal. Gon was still happily, and obliviously, on his way. The red haired boy sighed. He was too carefree. But, then again, being happy-go-lucky and still very strong and fast wasn’t something that you saw every day in an adult. Whatever. He better catch up. Hisoka quickens his pace, as they reach a single door. Gon turns the handle, and walks in, Hisoka in tow. But, the door slams shut behind them, and the clock above the door started counting down from 50 hours. 

The room was quite large, with everything needed for living, including a large bookcase filled with books. And two sets of low couches. But, Hisoka was only interested in being alone with Gon. He scanned the room for any cameras, but it seemed the room was completely clean. He hoped. Why would they watch them, anyway? And, at least whoever was watching would get a good show. 

Both of them sat down on the same couch, stretching. They did need rest after 10 hours of running around and around. Gon lets out a long, drawn out breath. “Hey, Hisoka. You never showed me one of your real magic tricks. Could ya’ maybe show me one?” Hisoka looks over at him, a bit blankly before smiling. “Ok, if you really want me to…” Hisoka wanted to draw this out a bit. “I REALLY want you to!” Gon emphasizes, his much larger figure quaking with excitement. The boy closes his eyes, giving another rare warm smile. “Alright, alright.”

He takes out his deck of cards, trusty and loyal to him. These cards haven’t let him down yet. He nonchalantly shuffles the cards, back and forth, at a distance, and then close together, rinse and repeat. It seemed that Gon was already very impressed with his card work. He fans out the cards, looking intently at Gon. 

“Pick a card.” Gon beamed. He happily plucked a card from the fanned out deck, Hisoka had his eyes closed. “Don’t let me see it, now, put it back.” Hisoka says, as Gon sticks the card back in. Hisoka then shuffles the deck again, even more through this time. He sets it down on the coffee table next to them. 

He seems to…focus? Some kind of energy? Something strange… Gon barely noticed the growing bulge in his pants, and made some kind of surprised, and flustered, cry. “H-Huh?” He squeaked, it sounding a bit ridiculous coming from such a burly older man. Hisoka grinned. He lowered his head to Gon’s belt, and then a tiny bit lower. The black haired man was scared, and a bit excited. Ah, this was so unexpected! But…wait. He didn’t have that bad of an erection. Didn’t he? This didn’t seem right… Hisoka slowly unzips, and unbuttons Gon’s pants, still smiling that lustful smile. Until…

An Ace of Hearts springs forward. Gon gawks as Hisoka pulls it out of his pants. “Is this your card?” Dumbstruck, Gon nods, mouth agape. “Heehee. How was that?” He asks, pulling his head away. ‘Oh, no. Did I break him?’ He thinks to himself. ‘And now, I’m all worked up too…’ What to do, what to do. Well, you two ARE alone for the next 49 hours. He might as well just do it. 

The younger boy pulls him close, their lips colliding. Gon drops the poker card, it drifts slowly to the floor. Hisoka is aggressive, for a 12 year old. He sucks on Gon’s lower lip, biting it lightly, with his razor sharp teeth. He had a mouth full of knives, as his old, now deceased from ‘unknown’ causes, dentist would tell him. He tried to not take a chunk of the man’s face off. It was kinda tough, as he had an earthy, honeyed taste to him. Almost like a sweet potato. Hisoka probably tasted like bubble gum and blood. Not bad, but pretty terrifying. Hisoka twists his fingers into Gon’s coarse hair, moaning into his mouth, letting himself completely loose. He NEEDED a real release. And Gon was going to give that to him.

Gon was still stunned by the boy’s actions, but kissed back, for some reason. Wait, wasn’t this boy twelve? His brain ceased to give a shit as all the blood rushed into his midsection. Both of his much larger hands locked onto Hisoka’s smaller frame, primarily his hips. He gripped them tightly, as Hisoka’s hands trailed up and down Gon’s torso. Erections already rubbing against each other, the smaller boy having to crane his neck to kiss him. But, he started to move his hips, clothed hard-ons pressed against each other, sweat already pouring down the man’s forehead, running a hand through Hisoka’s hair. “Mmmmn~” Hisoka moans into his mouth, his motions already getting more frantic. “Hah, ah…” Gon panted, returning the relentless assault of sloppy kisses. 

The other man decided to help them both out, unzipping his pants completely, and pulling down Hisoka’s juuuust enough so his considerably sized member was rubbing against his own. Hisoka gasped. He then clutched on to Gon, his fingernails drawing some blood, the beads expanding and then bursting from surface tension, tiny streams of blood trickling down his arms. 

Their orgasms came all too soon. Hisoka’s back arched, Gon’s did as well. “Hi-Hisoka!” The man nearly screams into the boy’s shoulder. “G-Gon~” He cries out, sounding less   
distressed, and more completely intoxicated by the feeling. 

Both were sticky, and a mess. Neither cared, as they fell asleep on each other. 

The next 40 hours were spent training, making out, and fucking. 

Heavenly.


	4. Arena of Heaven X New Friends X Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavens Arena, a stunning battlefield. What a fitting place for the pair's debut battles as hunters! Will they meet new faces along the way? Of course they will, but will Hisoka not kill them? Stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( hey look at me, time skipping to keep my interest  
> well, i'm gonna try and do a chapter every sunday??? and they could be posted sunday night or monday morning/midday, so ye a  
> thanks as usual to my lovely beta salem~

“Heavens Arena, hmm?” Hisoka blew a bubble with the piece of gum he was chewing and leaned forward in his seat.  
Gon nodded. “Yeah! Since we’re Hunters and all, I thought we could make some money here. And we can test our strength!”

Hisoka’s eyes narrowed playfully as the bubble popped. He gathered the gum back into his mouth and started to chew thoughtfully before grinning. “I like that idea.” His smile would be creepy to anyone else, but Gon seemed to feel it was endearing.

Hisoka looked out the window; he had a good view of the night sky and the lights of the city sparkling below. “Ah, hey! You can see it!” Gon exclaimed, pointing out said window. Lo and behold, Heavens Arena could be seen rising high above the clouds, its illuminated spire almost breathtaking.

Hisoka giggled, blowing another bubble. This was certainly going to be interesting.

\--

As the pair stepped into the building, they were met with the overwhelming sight of all kinds of well-rounded fighters – at least, an overwhelming sight to Gon, who seemed star struck by all the powerful people. Hisoka just rolled his eyes. He could take them all down with just one of his playing cards. Booooring, he thought to himself as they got in line for registration.

“Hey, it’s our turn, Hisoka!” The red-haired boy opened one eye, clicking his gum in response. They were handed two forms to fill out; Hisoka was too short to reach the counter, so Gon went ahead and grabbed the form for him. They signed the waivers and handed them back; Gon looked like his heart might explode from excitement.

They proceeded to the arena, where multiple matches were going on. One ring in particular caught Hisoka’s attention: a boy with long black hair fighting with… pins? Interesting. He grinned, blowing a bubble and popping it. In the ring next to him, a short, glasses-wearing black-haired boy, who looks disheveled, fought a much larger man with his bare hands. Both of them ended up winning with flying colors, but Gon didn’t seem to be as invested in the pair as Hisoka was – he was still jumping around like an excited two-year-old.

They took their seats, waiting for their numbers to be called. “So? What do ya think of this place so far, Hisoka?” Gon asked, his eyes still fixated on one of the matches.

“I like it.” He simply replied, attention for the moment diverted to the boy with long black hair, who was sitting down next to a white-haired man a couple of seats away. This was Hisoka’s ‘observing’ phase – his way of seeing if someone was worthy of being his opponent, or even his friend. Done for the moment, he turned his attention back to the matches at hand: the other black-haired boy had met up with an older man with spiky, short brown hair, dressed in a usual shingen-ryu training outfit. The bespectacled boy bowed to him and they went on their way.

“All the people here sure are… interesting,” he added to his previous statement. “I think we’re gonna make a lot of new friends here.”

As he finished his sentence, a voice came up on the intercom. “Number 646, Hisoka, please come to ring 4.” He blew a bubble, amused, and popped it. “Oh~! It seems I’m up.” He hopped up, as Gon shouted after him, “Good luck!!!” Hisoka walked down the stairs, and turned his head to smile up at the older man.

He stepped into the ring, and people around him in the stands gasped, murmuring amongst themselves. ‘A kid? Wow, he must be cocky!’ ‘What’s with that get-up? Does the kid think he’s a clown?’ The magician pouted; now he was angry, and might just kill whoever it was he was going up against.

His opponent, a burly man wielding a giant bowie knife, stepped into the ring. He pointed his weapon at Hisoka and laughed. “Ha, kid, if you think you can challenge me, you’re out of yer mind!”

Hisoka blinked. “Same to you.”

The older man guffawed, rolling his eyes. The referee took this as a chance to start the match. “Ready, start!” he called; Hisoka just stood there as the older man charged him. Calmly, he drew a single poker card, disappearing in an instant.

His opponent stopped and looked around, trying to scope out where the young boy might have gone. Until he felt something dig into his skull.

He falls forward, with the single poker card sticking out of his skull. The Ace of Hearts.

Hisoka sticks his tongue out at the man’s dead body, his brow furrowed; the audience was silent, although it was unclear whether the silence was due to impressment or terror. He hopped down from the ring and Gon raced over to him. “Wow, Hisoka! That was amazing!”

Hisoka raised a brow, a bright smile overwhelming his face. “Heehee, same to you.” Gon had his match right as Hisoka had his, so they were able to meet up on the floor.

The referee, shaking a bit, came over to the pair. “M-Mr. Hisoka, please move on to floor 150!” He stammered, but the boy looks over to Gon instead.

“Nah. Gon is going to floor 50, and I wanna stay with him.” The referee looked a bit dumbfounded, but quickly obliged, making him a new ticket to get to the 50th floor. Hisoka high-fived the green clad boy before they made their way out of the ring area.

“Yes.” Hisoka thought to himself. “Veeeery interesting.” He chuckled to himself as he grabbed Gon’s hand. “I just can’t wait to meet the needle-using boy.”


	5. Companions X Jealousy X Zoldycks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Gon make some new friends. Hisoka is a little too interested in said new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY guess who had this chapter ready a week in advance and forgot to post it last night, the answer is me  
> so yea i at first never intended killua or illumi to make it in this fic but the prospect  
> of tiny demon little brother illumi was too much and i caved, here u all go friends

The moon cast warm light down on the pair as they strolled around outside Heavens Arena. Hisoka was absentmindedly chewing gum as usual, blowing a bubble every now and again as he watched Gon, who seemed slightly overwhelmed by the tall buildings, loud noises and bright lights that surrounded them – it must have been quite the culture shock for him, being used to a quiet island as he was. Things were mostly silent between the two, as Hisoka seemed to be thinking deep thoughts about murder. Or something.

Gon cast his gaze down at the ground, looking a bit forlorn; Hisoka, showing a rare bit of concern, turned his attention to him. “You okay?” He looked up to meet the older man’s gaze, still chewing away.

“Yeah! It’s just…I’m a bit scared.” Gon sheepishly admitted.

“You have nothing to be afraid of, Gon. You’re strong~” The young boy replied, blowing a bubble and popping it loudly.

“But…” The red haired boy was confused as the older man’s voice seemed to start shaking. “I’m enjoying it. I like the feeling of being scared and in danger…isn’t that weird?” Gon asks, cheerily adding the question at the end.

Hisoka turned away, grinning slightly as they continued walking; it wasn’t long, however, until he sensed something and flicked his gaze over to see a flash of black hair that flowed like silk. He turned his gaze father over, only to be met with the sight of the needle using boy and his older companion walking next to them. “Hnnn~” Hisoka half-moaned, eyeing up the small black-haired boy: he was definitely no older than Hisoka himself.

Said boy looked him in the eyes – his own were blank, and relatively terrifying, but Hisoka held eye contact and pressed a playing card to his pursed lips.

“What do we have here? Are you fighting in Heavens Arena too?”

The black-haired boy nodded. “Yes. I saw you fight.” Hisoka felt a slightly deranged blush forming on his cheeks. “You’re good.”

The red haired boy smirked, turning his face to the sky with his eyes closed. “You’re not half bad yourself.”

Meanwhile, the two adults noticed each other. A white-haired man looked over at Gon, smiling slightly. “Hi!” Gon chirped suddenly, making him jump. How could someone his age be so…chipper?

“Uh…hey?” he replied; Gon kept up that dorky smile of his.

“I’m Gon! What’s your name?”

The white-haired man was hesitant, but sensed no malicious intent from him…well, maybe some from the smaller boy who clung to Gon like a parasite, but that was it. “It’s Killua,” he simply said, as Gon still had him in a deadlock of endearment. This guy, he was so happy – he was really just a ray of sunshine in this awful outing Killua was forced to go out on with his demon little brother.

“Soooo…You’re fighting in Heavens Arena, too?” Gon inquired, tilting his head. It looked ridiculous, seeing a 28 year old man act like he was 5, but it was strangely captivating.

“Uh-huh.” Killua nodded, suddenly overcome with the crippling realization that he has no idea how to socialize. But Gon didn’t seem to notice or mind. “Both my brother and I are assassins.”

He expected for Gon to possibly scream, or run away, but instead his mouth flew open into a huge smile. “Woah! That’s so cool, what kind of things can you do?”

Killua felt a light blush come over him. “Well, you’ll see in Heavens Arena.”

Gon seemed to be satisfied with that; Hisoka, meanwhile, was still busy with his new boy. “What’s your name, hmm?” he asked.

“Illumi. Yours?”

“Hisoka~ Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah.”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow – this kid sure sucked at social interaction. Now was his chance to ask about the needles he used, though. “Hey, I saw you fight earlier today, and…How do you use those needles, exactly?”

Illumi blinked. “I use them to stun my opponents. And in some cases, to slash their necks. They can also control people.”

Hisoka shivered, not in fear but amazement and slight arousal. “Hnnnn~ That sounds brutal~”

Illumi looked slightly confused. “But your voice doesn’t say that.” Hisoka responds by giggling into the playing card pressed into his lips. “…Oh, and you know Nen, too.”

Hisoka’s lips parted in surprise. “Hmm? Was it that obvious?” His expression of shock curls into a fiendish grin.

“You’re a Transmuter, aren’t you?” Illumi asked, still maintaining a blank stare.

“Why, yes~”

“You’re lying and two-faced. I could tell.”

“You can tell Nen types through personality types? I-n-t-e-r-e-s-t-i-n-g ~”

“Uh-huh. It’s not too hard.”

“How so?”

“Enhancers are simple and straightforward. Conjurers are high-strung. Emmiters are impatient. Manipulators are logical. Specialists are charismatic.”  
“Wow, that truly is amazing, Illumi~ Do you mind if I adopt this?”

“I learned it from my father, so I don’t care.”

A whimsical smile danced on Hisoka’s face; when Gon looked down to check on him, he was struck with the sight of such a rare smile. Hisoka looked like a normal twelve year old, even if it was for maybe just a second.

Before they knew it, they had looped back around to Heavens Arena, and it was about 10 at night. Gon’s eyes flew open. “Hisoka! We have to get up to the 100th floor so we can get a room!”

Hisoka blinked, before smiling. “Oh, how could I forget?” he simply and calmly replied. Illumi and Killua looked at each other before looking back at the other pair.

“Oh, but don’t worry! We’ll be here for a while! Here, you can have my number, if you wa-”

Hisoka sensed a threat deep in his soul. “How about I get Illumi’s number instead? It’ll be much easier.” Killua internally cursed that clown kid; he wanted to have a cute guy’s number. Illumi quickly obliged, seeming to feel the same danger to his brother as Hisoka did to Gon.

Once they were all set, Gon and Hisoka headed inside the building. “Those two…” Gon begins, breathless, “are really cool. Amazing, even. Assassins! How neat is that?”

‘Neat’? Really, Gon? Hisoka had to admit, that was really cute. He chuckled, nodding. “Yes, those two are interesting. Especially the black-haired one.”

As they went up to the counter to register a match for the two of them, both boys couldn’t get Killua, or Illumi, respectively, out of their minds.


	6. Breather X Preparation X Certain Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Gon have some downtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey he Y kids sorry i didn't publish this earlier, i'm a dumb  
> sorry nothing really happens in this chapter, i kinda maybe rushed it a bit as i was doing a smut rp   
> at the same time,,,,  
> enjoy kiddies

After a few fights, the pair was worn out, to say the least – it was around 1 AM, and Hisoka was falling asleep on Gon as they took the elevator to the 100th floor.

The red haired boy yawned, nuzzling into Gon’s arm. If he hadn’t just killed 4 people in the last 3 hours, he would be adorable like this. “Gooon, did you get our room key?” he whined, his voice half muffled by Gon’s arm.

“Yeah, we’re good!” Gon chirped, still chipper even at this hour.

The elevator’s humming was the only noise in Heavens Arena, as everyone else with any semblance of sanity was asleep. As the pair went up and up, Gon had a little time to think about how he even got with this kid in the first place. Why did he stay with him, exactly? He was enjoying this, but what made him cling to the young boy? Some sort of charisma maybe, he thought, gazing down at the mostly asleep magician.

Gon was jolted out of his train of thought as the elevator let an obnoxiously loud ding, making Hisoka stir and glare in the general direction of the sound. The metal doors slowly came apart, letting the cool air of the 100th floor into the elevator. Gon stepped out, practically dragging Hisoka along; Gon was the only one the young boy would let do this to him.

The older man couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy, even though effectively the reason he was so tired was because he was killing people. He scooped the boy off his feet anyway, though, and Hisoka let out an uncharacteristic squeak of surprise. Realizing rather quickly that this wasn’t threatening, he practically fell asleep in Gon’s arms. Gon cast his gaze down on the sleeping boy: how his small chest rhythmically went up and down, his calm rather than lust- or rage-filled sleeping face… It was captivating, to say the least. His makeup was still smeared from a lucky hit his opponent landed on him – that sealed the girl’s fate, however, as she was decapitated shortly afterward. His hair was also a mess from said fight.

“Cute,” Gon whispered breathlessly.

They arrived at their room, Gon carrying Hisoka in one arm and unlocking the door with the other. The room was freezing; Gon shivered, feeling around on the wall for the light switch. His hand brushed over it, and he flicked it on to reveal a very spacious room. Huh – they must have wanted to keep Hisoka happy. The very large king-size bed laid smack dab in the middle of the room with a side table and a lamp next to it; nothing fancy, but it was the first real bed they’d had in months, so Gon (and probably Hisoka) didn’t care. Gon placed the sleeping boy down on the bed; a small smile appeared on Hisoka’s face as he curled almost into a ball. Gon pulled the covers over the boy and went to switch the lights off.

With a click, the day ended.

\--

“Rise and shine!” Gon’s shout pierced through Hisoka’s very being; it was a sound that would jolt any regular person awake, but not Hisoka, who stubbornly pulled the blanket over himself.

“Can’t we sleep in?” he whined; he sure was acting like a normal twelve-year-old lately, which was almost…refreshing. Gon, determined to wake him up, threw open the huge drapes. A blinding light filled the room, making Hisoka squirm around under the blanket and let out some sort of groan-hiss. “Not yeeeet…” He faceplanted into the pillow, murmuring curses to himself.

“Come on, get up, Hisoka!” Gon encouraged, trying to pull the covers off. Hisoka practically yowled and clung on to the bed. “Hisoka…” Gon looked a bit distraught before something caught his eye. “Ah! Your hair…”

Fear suddenly sparked in Hisoka’s eyes. The only time Gon ever saw that face was when Hisoka’s hair or makeup was involved. Go figure. The boy leapt out of bed to go look at himself in the mirror – it was clear that had woken him up.

From the bathroom, Gon heard something like “Arrrrrggg! My roots are showing!” A thump. “I just re-dyed it before the Hunter Exam…” Gon, like any normal person would do, barged into the bathroom. Thankfully, he was only met with Hisoka with his head buried in the sink.

“…Is blue your natural hair color?” Gon asked. Not the weirdest color he’d seen – blue was a little better than white. Hisoka stayed completely still.

“Yeah. I like red so much better, though.”

The older man bent down to lean on the sink counter top, looking at the boy next to him. “Can I help you dye it?”

Hisoka turned his head to meet the boy’s eyes, still remaining in the sink. “You mean it?” he inquired.

“Of course!” Gon chirped back. Hisoka trudged back into the hotel room, moving to search in his backpack for something. His eyes lit up as he found what he needed and tossed the box of candy apple red hair dye to Gon. By the time he’d caught and looked at the box, Hisoka was already at his feet, impatiently tapping his foot.

“Well, are you gonna do it or not?”  
\--

After successfully getting red dye all over himself, Hisoka headed off to take a shower. “Thank you, Gon!” he chirps, happy with the dye job. Gon lay on the bed, hearing the muffled sound of the shower turning on through the walls.

Hisoka happily rinsed the dye out of his hair, the water around him staining a bright red. This was the part he enjoyed the most about dying his hair: it reminded him of murder. Like most things.

The struggle of completely washing all the excess dye out of his hair raged on for quite a while, but after a good 20 minutes, he had gotten almost all of it out. Good enough for him. Wrapping a towel around his lower half, he stepped out of the shower and into the main room. Gon propped himself up and smiled at the younger boy, who giggled as he approached. Gon could tell where this was going, and began to blush ever so slightly. “H-Hisoka…” He gulped, feeling blood rush downwards as Hisoka began to drop his towel…

RING RING RING

Hisoka froze, looking around like a spooked cat, before he realized it was his phone ringing. He sighed, re-wrapping his towel around his waist to answer it.

“Hello?”

“It’s me.”

A twisted grin appeared on Hisoka’s face.

“Illumi, how nice to hear from you again~”

“Yeah, Kil and I are waiting at the base of the tower. I thought the four of us could go out for lunch.”

“Oh, of course! You’ve given me an excuse to wear my new outfit too~”

“Alright. See you there.”

Hisoka licked his lips. Gon tilted his head.

“Hisoka, are you okay?”

“Get dressed, Gon, we’re going on a double date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will hisoka woo illumi??? will killua get threatened by hisoka at least once?? will gon have any idea whats going on??? stay tuned kids for the next chapter of EA


End file.
